


All the characters I've loved before

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Paternal Sherlock, Swimming, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Summary: As a farewell letter to the series (but not the fandom! I'll stick around.), I'll be writi g a series of one shots featuring all the recurring characters I fell in love with, plus a few one-episode characters I fell hard for.





	1. Kitty

Sherlock glanced down at his buzzing phone in consternation. Why on earth would his apprentice's boyfriend be calling him? "Hello Mr. Miller, is there something I can assist you with?" he asked the young man, hoping for a "no."

"I'm sorry Sherlock, yes please, can you tell me what to do to help Kitty?"

Sherlock was flummoxed. Watson had ably demonstrated that he did not know how to help Kitty, so why did Jacob think he could assist? "Help her with what?" he asked.

"You know the group of us went to the beach, right? When I asked her about it, Kitty wasn't interested, and she told me why. I was so proud when she just showed up. She wore her hoodie the whole time she was out of the water, but when our group started swimming, she took it off and wore her bikini in."

"Young man, I fail to see how this was a problem. It sounds like she was justifiably anxious about showing her scars, but did just fine."

"She did do just fine," started Jacob, "but there's this girl Stephanie here. She's really into body modification - tats, piercings, anything. She likes showing off her own, and talking to other people about theirs."

"And she noticed Kitty's scars?" asked Sherlock.

"Yeah," said Jacob. "Even worse, she's starting to talk to Kitty."

Sherlock rapidly ran through the ways this could be bad, trying to find a strategy that would minimize all of them. He couldn't allow Kitty to be casually hurt by an imbecile's curiosity, but couldn't come up with an efficient way to prevent it. Before he got much further than that, he heard the welcome, brash voice of his apprentice, loud enough to come through Jacob's phone. "Do you really like them? That's great, I'll be sure to tell the rapist who abducted and branded me!" I it sang out.

Sherlock froze with relief "Did I say just fine?" he asked Jacob. "I meant to say brilliant.


	2. Morland

"Jessica," the man instructs, "Please have the pilot prepare the jet for New York tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," says his PA, "will you be using our usual attorneys there or would you like me to find someone who specializes in residential real estate law?"

"Why would I need a residential real estate attorney?" he asks.

Jessica looks at him closely. "For the eviction," she clarifies.

Oh, yes, the eviction. He has never told Jessica, or anyone else in the firm, about his threat toward Sherlock. If the staff knows, it must be common knowledge, so in all likelihood his rivals know too. He knows he will appear weak in their eyes if he does not carry through. It is what's expected of him, after all, and there is much to be lost by failing to do what's expected. 

Still, he is not sure he will carry out this threat. The boy has done very well in New York, and this was only the one slip. There is much to be lost, as well, in cutting off a family member in his situation. The man chooses to see for himself and make his decision, always bearing the consequences in mind. 

"Hold off on the attorneys for now," he tells Jessica. After Mae, he knows what can happen when you let an addict burn.


	3. Alfredo

Alfredo smiled. His online trade magazine revealed that Castle Automotive was coming out with a brand new security system. They hadn't consulted him on this one, and Alfredo was sure he could beat it. If he talked it up enough to one of his regular customers at the garage, he could even wind up with an order to install one, which would let him get paid and provide the chance to play with it.

Two weeks later, Alfredo has his first order for the new Castle system. He calls Sherlock to offer him a chance to try to beat it with him. That's one of the things Alfredo has noticed about being sober: it gave him a taste for sympathetic company. Alfredo used to get high with people he actively hated and enjoy it, but he now he needs a real friend to enjoy a good boost.


	4. Mason

Mason looked over at Sherlock as Hope waited in the interview room. He had only seen a glimpse of Kasghgar's face as she came in, but it was enough, especially since she was a fellow geek, and in trouble. Mason really wouldn't mind being a hero. "Hey, Sherlock, you met your ex on a case, right?"

"That's right, but irrelevant to the question of whether your work will be enough to prove Hope, acting as Kashgar, put the victim and murderer together and put enough pressure on her to tell what she knows," said Sherlock dismissively.

"But, I mean there's no rule against a consultant or an Irregular going out with a witness, is there?" Mason insisted.

Sherlock sighed. The last thing he wanted was to get caught up in an adolescent love-affair. "Bear in mind that Fiona and I began seeing each other after the case was over. There's no rule against it, but I would advise caution."

"Also, her dad's an ex-con who could break you in two," added Marcus, who was gathering up their notes to use in the interview and had caught their conversation.

"Not to mention that she might not be interested in you anyway," added Joan. Mason was only fifteen, but that was old enough to know simply liking a girl didn't automatically confer a right to hang out with her. She supposed going to college early would teach him this lesson eventually.

Mason took their warnings in stride. They were geeks, right? He had done something impressive in helping catch her. Of course she'd like him. He wasn't scared of her dad, either. He'd prove it.

When Marcus and Hope emerged from the interview room, Mason made his move. "Hi Kashgar, I mean Hope, I'm Mason and I just want you to know your code was majorly impressive."

Hope looked confused for a second, and then looked at Mason like she'd found him on the bottom of her shoe. "Are you seriously trying to pick me up in a police station after you put me there?" she asked in astonishment.

Mason blushed, because of course that was exactly what he had been doing. "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling truly sorry. He glanced at Joan, who at least didn't look triumphant. Hope left and Mason sighed. Lesson learned.


End file.
